


And if yours is the last voice I hear, I'll die happy

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fills [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stephen doesn't crash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BINGO. FILL: PHONE CALL ||Stephen didn’t hear from his boyfriend since the day before when he told him the Avengers who didn’t sign the Accords were hiding in Berlin. He, Natasha and T’Challa moved to Germany once Rhodey arrested them, then he didn’t know what happened and tried not to think about it. He wasn’t the fan number one of the Accords, but he had seen what happened with the Chitauri invasion and knew that Tony felt responsible for all the things that followed. “Tony!”





	And if yours is the last voice I hear, I'll die happy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm posting this in a super hurry and this is from two different prompts I received on tumblr from amethyst-noir who asked: _You are amazing, you know that?! And I have an idea for "Phone Call": I'm thinking about a reverse of the call from A1. Maybe Tony calls Stephen and this time it connects or maybe Stephen wants to talk to Tony for one last time but only gets voicemail and leaves a heartfelt message... I hope you can do something with that and if not it's also okay, of course. I'm going to catch up on your latest now. 💞_  
>  and mistressstrange who asked: _For "Phone Call" You could have Stephen waiting all day for the phone to ring only to have him unable to pick it up because of his hands. OR Make it somehow connect to the phone call that caused his crash, have it be from a different person or something OR Stephen getting a phone call from a panicked Peter because something happened to Tony._  
>  I merged them and edited those a little bit (?) and it's basically Stephen receiving a call from Siberia while he's on his way to the medical gala from Doctor Strange. But, of course, Tony is a paranoid boyfriend who implemented an AI on Stephen's Lamborghini because he's well aware of how his Doctor drives. 
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, unbetad, and I hope you'll like it.

Stephen didn’t want to go to that conference alone, but he wasn’t even too proud to admit it, so when Christine refused to be his plus one, he just shook his shoulders and wished that Tony could be there. But he wasn’t, of course, because Captain fucking America decided to be the new most wanted world criminal.  
Ok, maybe Stephen was a little bit bitter toward his boyfriend’s co-workers, but it happened to be when the only one with whom he could have a decent conversation was Bruce and, apparently, he disappeared during the Ultron fiasco. 

Rogers was a nice guy, the most of the times, but when Captain America took the lead he tended to forget that the others weren’t super soldiers. Stephen met Thor two times and he needed more than that to decide if he liked the man, Clint was shady and too silent for Stephen to like and Natasha, he didn’t really have an opinion on the woman. She was attractive and intelligent, and funny, but Stephen couldn’t say if she was waiting to stab her teammates in the back or was plotting a way to take over the world. 

He shook his head, going back to look at the road in front of him just to be interrupted a moment later by the tune of his mobile phone. It was a call from Billy and while he would have ignored it, from someone else, Stephen was way confident in his multitasking skills and, anyway, it wasn’t the first time he drove on that road, he thought, downshifting rapidly and pushing again with his feet against the throttle. 

He nodded to himself, his steel-blue eyes drifting for a moment to look at the medical records that were flashing on the car dashboard. Tony always told him not to use his phone while he was driving, and that was the reason why his boyfriend installed an AI in his Lamborghini. It wasn’t as complex as Friday or Jarvis, but it wasn’t either Siri and it took to take control of his car in some extreme case, which was the only thing that Stephen allowed Tony to do. He loved too much the freedom that only driving could give him to give up completely to that pleasure. 

Stephen looked at the MRI of the person that was going to be his next patient projected now on the dashboard of his car and when he raised his eyes from the screen, all he could see were the blinding lights from another car, coming in the opposite direction. The Doctor’s first instinct was to take in his hands the steering wheel while a million thoughts ran in his mind. He didn’t know what to do. For once in his life, he found himself incapable of doing anything and the only thing he knew was that he was failing. 

And then, the car started to slow down softly so that it didn’t slipper on the wet asphalt all while the steering wheel turned slightly so that Stephen was back on the right lane.  
Stephen didn’t even bother to take back control of his car. He could feel his heart beating incessantly in his ears and it was clear that he was shaking, the security belt was becoming a constriction and he couldn’t even think straight anymore. He couldn’t be seen like that. Shaken, short of breath and with what he feared were tears staining his cheeks. 

“Fuck, Tony, I love you,” He whispered, hating how his voice trembled. He knew what could have been happened if Tony didn’t insist to have an AI installed in Strange’s Lamborghini, the ER was filled with people who ended up in stupid car accidents every day. 

As if Tony had actually heard him, a moment later Stephen’s phone went off again and Tony’s dumbest picture flashed on the dashboard. He tried to calm down and didn’t take back the control of the car, trusting Tony’s AI more than he did with his own hands at that moment. 

“Tony, babe,” He answered, letting his back fall against the driver seat. From the other side of the line, though, all he could hear was fretted breathing. The panic he somehow managed to keep under control a moment before came back in an even stronger wave. “Tony?”

Stephen didn’t hear from his boyfriend since the day before when he told him the Avengers who didn’t sign the Accords were hiding in Berlin. He, Natasha and T’Challa moved to Germany once Rhodey arrested them, then he didn’t know what happened and tried not to think about it. He wasn’t the fan number one of the Accords, but he had seen what happened with the Chitauri invasion and knew that Tony felt responsible for all the things that followed. “Tony!”

“Steph…” Stark’s voice was almost inaudible, and Stephen couldn’t help but think the worse. “I’m sorry… I should have told you, fuck…! I… I love you so much, sweetheart…”

Stephen wanted to tell something, he wanted to ask something, but he simply couldn’t. The palace where the conference was held was at the end of the road, but Stephen couldn’t think about being in front of all those prestigious doctors right now, not when the only man he really cared for was telling him those things in a pained voice. “You know…? I wanted to propose, once I was b... - he coughed - back… In New York…”

“Yes,” Stephen answered, he didn’t even know if Tony could hear him, but it wasn’t important, not at that moment. “I’ll marry you. Just, tell me where you are, I’ll reach you.”

“No!” It was clear that Tony was injured, but he also sounded in pain for other reasons. Reasons at which Stephen couldn’t give a name. “Not… Not in the country…”

“I don’t care, ok?” Strange hated that his cheeks were wet. He pulled over the car and took the phone in his hand so that the moment in which he heard again Tony’s voice he could get out of his car. He loved it, but it that moment being in there was becoming unbearable. “I’ll call for help, just tell me where you are. Rogers, Natasha, the others…?”

“Stephen, don’t,” Tony said. “I just wanted you… to be… the last voice… I… lo -”

 _Power’s down, boss…_ Friday’s voice was the last thing Stephen heard before the conversation when off. Stephen felt powerless. There wasn’t anything he could do for the man he loved, he didn’t even know where he was at that moment. And he hated that. He wished the AI in his car didn’t save him, because he would have been spared from the pain of Tony’s voice and then, then another idea crossed his mind. The AI!

He wiped his eyes and face from tears and went back into the car, and tapped a couple of times on the dashboard touchscreen until the short list of the AI options appeared on it. In the beat on an eye, he was tracking the origin of Tony’s call. He never questioned how that was possible if he learned something, that could have been only if the people were still on the phone, but, again, his boyfriend was Tony Stark. And now a small red dot was blinking on a map somewhere in the middle of Siberia. 

“Happy,” He said, the moment Tony’s bodyguard picked up. “ I need a jet ready to leave for Siberia in thirty. I’m sending coordinates. Tony needs help.”

He ran into the conference hall looking as if he just saw a ghost and Stephen was well aware of his puffy eyes and the fact that different heads turned to look at the man of the hour absolutely wracked, but he didn’t care. He jumped on the stage, looking at the small crowd of doctors and lenders in front of him immediately identifying the heart surgeon that owed him one favour. 

“Goodnight everyone,” He said. “I know we are all here for a different reason, but I need Dr Burges to come with me right now. The life of a man is in danger.”

The entire room fell silent for an instant, then everyone started to ask for more information. Stephen didn’t care. Burges reached Stephen and just nodded at him. “I’ll follow you, Dr Strange.”

When Stephen, Happy and Burges reached the bunker in Siberia, Tony’s conditions were extremely severe, though the exact moment when he opened his eyes, after yet another surgery, and saw the doctor by his side, he smiled. 

“How do I look?” Tony asked, and Stephen couldn’t help but smile. 

“Awful,” He said. “But, anyway, your pretty face had never been the thing I fell for. And your brain seems to be very stubborn.”

And when Tony laughed it was evident that there was no happiness in his voice, but Stephen couldn’t complain about that. He had no idea of what happened, and maybe he would never have, but he wasn’t going to leave that man soon, and now that Tony’s breath was steady, he wasn’t going to let him out of that bed either.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the air I breathe and the reason why I write, so make ur girl happy.
> 
>  **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire ironstrange bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3827.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/511160).  
> 


End file.
